How Can Heaven Love Me?
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Ele nunca soube porque o dom da vida lhe fora novamente concedido, até que os deuses lhe enviaram alguém para responder suas perguntas. "Eu não sei, eu não sei, eu não sei, Como o céu pode me amar?" Presente de niver *atrasado* para Nuby CAPA NO PERFIL


**Presente de niver para Nuby.**

_**How Can Heaven Love Me?**_

**(Como o céu pode me Amar?)**

_**Fell from the grace of heaven's prow**_

**(Caia da graça da proa do céu)**

Encostado à mureta da varanda do décimo terceiro templo, Shion observava o céu, atento. O mestre do Santuário estava perdido em pensamentos, entre eles, o motivo que levara Athena a lhe trazer de volta à vida, depois de ter lutado contra ela dois anos atrás, quando Hades quisera dominar o mundo. Ainda não compreendia, também, porque os deuses ainda lutavam por uma terra tão corrompida.

Estava assim, abandonado em pensamentos, quando sentiu alguém aproximar-se. Ao virar-se, viu alguém que nunca vira, em toda a sua vida. Era uma mulher. Uma capa com capuz estava pendurada nos braços cruzados. Os cabelos negros e encaracolados desciam em cascara pelas costas, até o meio das coxas. Os olhos eram duas luas cheias, entristecidas, refletidas no rosto de pele alva, enigmáticas. Os lábios finos e rosados traziam um enigmático sorriso. As sobrancelhas negras eram como as do grande mestre, simples bolinhas, e apesar da expressão enigmática, possuía ar de altivez. Usava um longo vestido azul-marinho, de aparência nobre e antiga.

**_Listening as the abyss calls our name_**

**(Escutando nossos nomes como as chamadas de um abismo)**

Não sabia como tão misteriosa figura conseguira passar pelas doze casas sem alertar seus defensores. Viu-a aproximar-se, até apoiar-se na mureta ao seu lado.

Mulher: Olá, Shion de Áries. – pronunciou com voz calma, enigmática e desinteressada.

Shion: Quem é você? – foi a única frase que conseguiu articular e pronunciar perante tão estranha figura.

Semiramide: Semiramide, a rainha que construiu a Babilônia. – falou adivinhando os pensamentos do Grande Mestre ao ouviu seu nome.

_**Descending stars from golden clouds**_

**(Estrelas descendentes de nuvens douradas)**

Shion: Mas... Você deveria ter morrido **milênios **atrás...! – disse espantado, surpreso, denotando a palavra milênios, olhando-a de forma desconfiada. Era algo fisicamente impossível.

Semiramide: Quiseram os deuses, quando Babilônia caiu, que eu liderasse os últimos de meu povo e ajudá-los a sobreviver. – falou a rainha, fitando o homem intensamente com olhos de lua. – E quiseram agora que eu viesse responder as perguntas que lhe perturbam, talvez por eu ter visto e vivido muito. – disse sentando no alpendre, colocando as mãos displicentemente sobre as pernas.

Shion olhou-a sem entender, mas sentou-se ao lado da mulher que já vivera muito mais que ele, aguardando que ela começasse a falar.

**_Falling to the rage of angels_**

**(Caindo para a raiva dos anjos)**

Semiramide: Por que Athena lhe reviveu, mesmo tendo lutado contra ela? Mesmo eu tendo tramado a morte de meu marido Ninus, os deuses me reviveram. Por que? Porque meu povo precisava de mim. Se Athena lhe reviveu, é porque ou ela, ou os Cavaleiros precisam de você. – Falou com calma surpreendente. Shion prestava atenção em cada palavra, ela lhe fascinava, e sua voz era uma voz que impunha respeito, perfeita para cantar uma bela música ou narrar longas histórias sem que o sono se abatesse. – Agora, a mais difícil de ser respondida de forma exata. Por que... Os deuses ainda lutam por uma terra tão corrompida? – começou, pensativa, fechando os olhos. Uma brisa suave passou, balançando o cabelo de ambos. Shion olhava-a atentamente, cada contorno do rosto.

_**Bringer of light from on high**_

**(Portador de luz ao alto)**

**_Bound to the earth and unable to fly..._**

**(Salte ao mundo e incapaz voar...)**

Semiramide: Não sei quem disse,mas medisseram certa vez: cada criança que nasce é uma nova esperança que os deuses têm na humanidade. Pode ser que seja verdade,como tambémnão. No dia um, do ano um, no calendário mais usado hoje em dia, o calendáriocristão, nasceu um homem que no grego do nome chamava-se Jesus, mas no hebraico original, seria algo como Jossua.No livro Sagrado Cristão, de nome Bíblia, diz-se que ele fezmuitas maravilhas. E fez mesmo, vi muitas com meus próprios olhos. Porém, nunca conheci os deuses, nunca contemplei suas faces, nem mesmo de Athena. – falou calma, observando o céu estrelado de Nix acima de suas cabeças.

_**I don't know?**_

**(Eu não sei?)**

**_I don't know?_**

**(Eu não sei?)**

**_I don't know?_**

**(Eu não sei?)**

**_How can heaven love me?_**

**(Como o céu pode me amar?)**

Shion ia protestar quanto a última frase de Semiramide, porém, a rainha assíria foi mais rápida.

Semiramide: Nunca conheci um deus, e nem mesmo à Athena, pois quando os deuses vêm para a terra, costumam tomar formas em nada parecidas com eles, além de tomarem corpos mortais, nunca parecidos com eles mesmos. – falou sabiamente, com os olhos de lua brilhando intensamente. – Mas para muitos deuses, somos fantoches que eles desejariam controlar, para nos tomar o livre arbítrio, algo que a maioria deles não desfruta. Afinal, como disse Aquiles à Brisseis, prima de Hector e Paris, durante a Guerra de Tróia: "Os deuses nos invejam, porque eles não possuem a liberdade que nós, humanos, possuímos." Ou talvez tenha sido algo parecido, pois os anos já levam minha memória de tempos antigos embora. Espero ter respondido suas perguntas, Shion de Áries. – levantou-se para ir embora, e teriam sido suas últimas palavras da rainha ao Grande Mestre ao jogar a capa por sobre os ombros, porém, seu pulso foi segurado por Shion. Ao virar-se, sentiu-se arrastada para um lugar que desconhecia,

_**You don't know?**_

**(Você não sabe?)**

**_You don't know?_**

**(Vocênão sabe?)**

**_You don't know?_**

**(Você não sabe?)**

**_How can heaven love you?_**

**(Como o céu pode lhe amar?)**

Entrou por uma porta, indo parar em um quarto amplo, com uma cama com dossel, as colunas ricamente decoradas, com cortinas de veludo cinzento ao redor. A porta foi fechada e trancada, e Semiramide sentiu-se prensada contra a parede. Shion tomou-lhe os lábios com volúpia, soltando a capa da mulher, que caiu no chão com suavidade, como se fosse feita da mais leve linha, uma folha de árvore que atinge o chão no outono. Não compreendia por que cometia tamanha insanidade, mas ela lhe exerceu uma terrível atração e controle. A rainha assíria correspondia ao beijo, dando passagem para a língua ávida de sensações do ariano, abraçando-lhe pelo pescoço e enroscando os dedos longos e finos nos cabelos de fios verdes. O ar já parecia rarefeito ao redor dos dois, enquanto as janelas se embaçavam rapidamente... E a noite seguiu-se agitada para os dois amantes que apenas sentiam que eram feitos um para o outro.

**_We loved in a time before the fall_**

**(Nós amamos por um tempo antes do outono)**

Éos já coloria o céu, sendo seguida pelos quentes raios de Halos, quando a mulher a mulher de cabelos negros, adormecida ao lado do homem de cabelos verdes,abriu os olhos claros, agora não mais duas luas, mas dois sóis, tamanha felicidade irrompia dentro de si. Levantou-se, sentando na cama. Passou levemente os dedos pelas sobrancelhas do homem ainda adormecido, vendo várias imagens passarem por sua mente como uma seqüência de fotos.

**_Welcome to the arms of solitude_**

**(Bem vindo aos braços da solidão)**

Apesar da aparência, sabia que ele era apenas descendente de uma ramificação dos últimos babilônicos que haviam ido às terras de Lemúria, e ainda, espalhando-se para as regiões da China, Tibet... Uma lágrima solitária e prateada escorreu pelo rosto, e os olhos tornaram-se duas luas carregadas com a tristeza do mundo.

**_Beneath us the heat that hearts exude_**

**(Embaixo de nós o calor dos corações)**

Levantou-se subitamente, vestindo o corpo nu e jogando a capa por sobre os ombros. Antes de sai do quarto, deu uma última olhada no homem, para, em seguida, outra lágrimas prateada rolar pelo rosto.

**_Is this really heaven?_**

**(Este realmente é o céu?)**

Quando a rainha assíria estava prestes a sair do Décimo Terceiro Templo, ouviu uma voz chamar seu nome. Ao virar-se, deparou-se com a encarnação da deusa Athena, Saori Kido, a fitar-lhe com os olhos roxos intensamente.

Semiramide: Que deseja? – Perguntou sem rebaixar-se, com altivez.

Athena: Tem notícias de Tenshi? – perguntou a deusa, esperançosa.

**_We'd fight with the gods for our dreams_**

**(Nós lutaríamos com os deuses por nossos sonhos)**

**_Where paradise falls eternity screams_**

**(Onde, do paraíso, cai gritos de eternidade)**

Semiramide: Posso dizer-lhe somente que encontrei-a uma vez. Suas demais perguntas serão respondidas quando Neftis e Ísis libertarem-se. – respondeu.

Athena: E que fazes aqui, então? Os babilônicos puderam sair de sua eterna prisão, então? – falou com um doce sorriso, aproximando-se da rainha.

Semiramide: Apenas quiseram os deuses que eu respondesse as perguntas de um homem que há muito esqueceu o sentido da palavra "viver". – começou.

**_I don't know?_**

**(Eu não sei?)**

**_I don't know?_**

**(Eu não sei?)**

**_I don't know?_**

**(Eu não sei?)**

**_How can heaven love me?_**

**(Como o céu pode me amar?)**

Semiramide: Mas meu povo ainda não está livre. Apenas se libertará quando,como disse a Pítia muitos séculos atrás: "Os últimos babilônicos libertar-se-ão quando a última mulher herdeira de sangue da princesa Azema morrer numa guerra entre deuses." – completou, observando o sol em seu percurso. – Tome Cuidado, Athena.

**_You don't know?_**

**(Você não sabe?)**

**_You don't know?_**

**(Você não sabe?)**

**_You don't know?_**

**(Você não sabe?)**

**_How can heaven love you?_**

**(Como o céu pode amar-lhe?)**

Semiramide: Assim como eu, deve ter sentido o cosmo de Cassandra está noite. E, Além disso, saiba que em breve o selo que aprisiona Neftis se romperá, e quando isso acontecer, meu povo terá a chance de liberdade. – ao terminar de falar, cobriu a cabeça com o capuz, a capa cinzenta tingiu-se de dourado e a rainha assíria dissolveu-se na luz do sol, indo para onde tinha que ir, sobre o olhar atento de Athena sobre si, deixando-lhe um sussurro ao coração.

**_Die Welt ein Tor_**

**(Do mundo, um portão)**

**_Zu tausend Wüsten stumm und kalt_**

**(Para mil mundos de desertos e frio)**

**_wer das verlor, was du verlorst_**

**(Que perdeu, o que você perdeu)**

**_Macht nirgends halt_**

**(Há pouco dê poder em nenhuma parte)**

_"Diga-lhe que voltarei aos seus braços quando a hora chegar..."_

_**Crystallized as starlight**_

**(Cristalizado como luz estrelada)**

**_Lost in paradise_**

**(Perdido no paraíso)**

_I don't know?_

**(Eu não sei?)**

**_I don't know?_**

**(Eu não sei?)**

**_I don't know?_**

**(Eu não sei?)**

**_How can heaven love me?_**

**(Como o céu pode me amar?)**

**_I don't know..._**

**(Eu não sei...)**

_How can heaven love me?_

**(Como o céu pode me amar?)**

**FIM**

**Notas da Autora:**

_Semiramide: A Saga de Semiramide é bem conhecida nas artes. Uma ópera foi escrita por Giodacchino Rossini da história dessa rainha que construiu a Babilônia e tramou a morte do rei Ninus. É retratada, geralmente, como uma guerreira impiedosa, uma déspota enlouquecida e uma administradora capaz._

_Nix: Deusa Primordial da Noite, mãe de vários deuses e personificações._

_Éos: Deusa da Aurora, filha de Hipérião e Teia, irmã de Hélios e Selene, a Lua._

_Hélios: Deus do Sol, filho de Hipérião e Teia, irmão de Éos e Selene._

**Créditos finais:**

**Primeiramente, perdão por estar atrasado! Demorei pra conseguir digitar (tava só no papel) e meu pai interditou o PC depois! Ò.ó**

**Nuby, muitos parabéns! Você merecia uma fic melhor que essa, mas foi o que saiu, e merecia mesmo,pois foi você quem me ensinou a postar histórias aqui! Muito obrigada.**

**Em relação à algumas coisas que a Semiramide fala, é que essa fic fica localizada entre o prólogo e o primeiro capítulo de uma outra fic minha, chamada "Sangue e Vingança". Caso tenha curiosidade, basta ler. Se não quiser ler, tudo bem,quem decide é você!**

**Não sei ainda qual a próxima fic de niver que vai pintar por aqui minha, mas me aguardem.**

**Beijos**

**Tenshi Aburame**

**Música: How Can Heaven Love Me? – Sarah Brightman e Chris Thompson**


End file.
